


svelte

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Jon and Dany have a wedding to attend - and his fancied attire isnotallowed.one word prompt fill.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	svelte

**Author's Note:**

> ive decided to just post all my prompt fills onto my ao3 since i have ample time during quarantine. ive read sooo many fics and am finally getting on top of my WIPs, so let this motivate me lmao.
> 
> **45: svelt**

“Zip me.”

Jon obliged, walking over to the curtain to pull up the long zipper, covering Dany’s smooth back.

Their eyes met in the dressing room’s mirror. Her dress was a gorgeous red-black ombre; His hands skins down her arms as he marveled at her beauty.

“Enough oogling,” Dany smirked. She turned in his arms, pecking his lips before sending him into the space to change for himself.

“How many more times do I have to complain about this event until we don’t have to go?”

“It’s not an _event_ Jon. It’s your sister’s wedding,” she reminded him from the other side of the curtain. “Besides, I know you want to go.”

“It’s just the dress code I dread.”

“You’re going to have to wear something other than your sweaters at one point.”

“I was planning to wait for our wedding to get there.”

“Yeah, well Sansa got to that first.” She waited a beat. “Come on, let’s see it.”

Jon sighed and pulled the curtains back. He watched Dany bite her smile at his look; A black velvet suit, patterned with swirls and design. He groaned, going to close the curtain again to hide.

“No, no wait!” She pulled him out to the sitting area in front of the ceiling to floor mirror.

“I look dumb.”

“Different isn’t dumb.”

“Different isn’t always good.”

“Yes it is! You look so handsome, Jon.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true,” she pipped, resting her chin on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you do!” He looked unamused. “You look _svelte_.”

“Oh, great. Now you’re making up words.”

“Svelte is a word! It’s… It means you look elegant. Because you do.”

“Next to you, I have no chance.”

He watched her disappear behind him through the mirror. She came back quickly, looping a untied red bow tie around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

“I disagree.”

**Author's Note:**

> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:
> 
> **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
